Our Promise
by xXReaperComposerxX
Summary: Every Keyblade has Innocence,I need you to go to the Black Order." As the Earl gains control over the Heartless; The Organization revived,and the remaining...'Princess of Oblivion' Was Another Side Another Story. Might change title again.
1. Prolouge

_**Another Side, Another Story**_

_**A/N This is the randomest shit I've ever wrote. So I might delete it…that should be soon. I just felt like trying it. So this is the crappy prologue. It's just random quotes thingies that will be connected to the story..if I feel like continuing it and I kinda added my little ideas. I thought of this during doing my History homework. So I was like 'must write this' I mean come on, History=Fanfiction? I wish.**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Who's controlling them?_

_I belive it's-_

_Sometime ago, you saved me, right?_

_MANAAAAAAA!!_

_Do you remember your true name?_

_I believed you would've found your way by now. _

_Because we are 'friends' _

_The other side of the war?_

_The Keyblade, huh?_

_Konbawa, Allen Walker_

_You're just the delivery boy._

_Shut up, Moyashi._

_You were never supposed to exist, Roxas._

_My right is for the sake of Humans, my left for the Akuma…._

_I have a friend…what have you done with his heart?!_

_There's so many! What are they? They just killed all the Finders! A....AUUUGH!!! -Static-_

_In order to obtain it, give up!_

_Are you still worried about the 14__th__?_

_Wait, so you're saying there's this world that has this war with evil killing machines trying to destroy the world, and we have to go help them? Can we even hurt something that's a machine? _

_Every Keyblade has Innocence in it. You will have to go to the Black Order._

_Lavi! Are you alright?! What were those black things?_

_So it begins…_

* * *

_**A/N LAME! OH SO LAME! I can't believe I wrote this…now please excuse me, I need to do my homework. Honestly, I can't think of ANY TITLE. Title making is so not in my system.**_


	2. Meeting

_**Another Side, Another Story**_

_**A/N Random inspiration again. My OC is in this…Yeah**_

* * *

_In the science room, in the Black Order, something glowed dimly in the room…_

"_Where a__m I…? What is this place…?" A faint noise of chains clanging against each other echoed in the science room "Let me out…Let me out…"_

* * *

"_Let me out…"_

I opened my silver eyes quickly, sat up strait in my bed and looked frantically around my room. "A dream? Who was it? And let out from where?" I looked up at the small window in my room. "It's still night…Ow! Timcampy!" Timcampy bit my ear really hard trying to get my attention and it hurts dammit! "I told you not to do that, Tim!" Timcampy quickly flew to the door and tried to open it. "What's wrong? Ow! Okay, I'll open the door! No need to get violent." As soon as I opened the door, Timcampy became only a golden blur as he rushed outside, being worried about him, I naturally followed.

He stopped at the entrance to the science room waiting for me to catch up. _'I wonder what's up with him…but why is there this odd feeling in my chest?' _I looked up at Timcampy as I slightly panted. "What's wrong?" He flew towards the towering Akuma Egg. _"Let me out…" _"What?!" _"Let me out…please" _"Where are you?!" Suddenly, I hear a noise coming from the Egg. "Here?" Timcampy flew over and sat on my head. Suddenly, an oddly-shaped hole appeared on the middle of the Egg. I just stared at it. _'I don't know why, but…it looks…familiar…' _I suddenly felt movement coming from Tim. He flew to the hole and stuck his tail in. An audible click resounded in the room. The Egg opened like a flower in bloom. (like in Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts 2), when Sora gets in/out that white thingy)

A blinding white light flashed but dimmed in a few seconds. I put up my left arm to shield myself away from the light. When the light was finally bearable, I hesitantly peeked out above my arm and gasped, arm hanging at my side. Inside, was an unconscious girl about 15, chained against a glass cross. I noticed the cuffs tying her down had a keyhole on every cuff, unlike the other hole outside of the Egg. There was a cuff on both her wrists, 1 on her neck, 1 around her waist and 2 on her ankles. "Who…are…you?" I looked around until my eyes landed on the un-named girl. "Huh?" I replied, very confused. The girl I thought to be unconscious apparently woke up as she slowly opened her eyes to take a look at me. Her black eyes looked dimmed and lifeless. She asked again "Who are you?" "Uh…I'm Allen Walker..and uh…why-…are you okay?" I quickly jumped on the Egg and stood in front of her. All she was wearing is a sleeveless black dress with small delicate silver chains hold the rest of the sleeves that accompanied the dress. The end of the sleeves were rimmed with silver thread with a black vine design in the middle of the silver. The dress is a loose fitting one. There is a stash of silver around a size of my hand surrounding her waist which flows around her gracfully. The bottom of her dress is split in the middle. She's wearing black pants that hugs her legs which goes down to her knees. The back of the dress flows around as if ghosts were playing with it and wears black boots with a silver vine-ish design. Her black hair cascades down like a waterfall that reaches her waist.

"I…" I quickly stopped inspecting her, not wanting to seem rude. "I…am…Ankoku…" "Uh..Do you need some help?"_ 'Of course not, stupid! She's just tied up and looks like she's gonna die! Fear the sarcasm' _I just shook my head at that. She just nodded.."I..don't think you'll be able too…are you…do you have..the key?" "Uh..No. But don't worry! I'm sure I can help you out of this!" I assured her. I tried to pick the lock. I have confidence in my pick locking skills! I mean seriously, when you spend time with Master, you're bound to have at least some skill with this kind of thing!

Minutes passed, but I cant. Open. The. Damn. Thing! "Uh…just wait a moment Ankoku-san…I can do this. Just..wait a few more minutes, 'kay?" "Ankoku…" "Huh?" I glance up at her. She looks a little better than before. "You can just call me Ankoku...and don't worry, I won't be angry if you can't do it. Only a special key can open it. I, too, have the special key." I stopped what I was doing. "Oh. Uh…you can call me Allen then. If you have the key, why can't you unlock yourself?" "These chains…they block my powers…I can't…summon it. I need the other keys…" "Oh." _'Does this mean I can't help? I can't just leave her alone! I'll just have to keep trying!' _I thought to myself quietly. I quickly summoned Crowned Clown and start to attack the cuffs; of course, trying my best not to hurt her. She looks surprised at my Innocence, and looks confused. "This is my Innocence" "…hm?" "It's something to battle the Millennium Earl, the person who is trying to destroy the world, the Noah Family, the people who helps the Earl and the Akuma, the souls that were called back by a person close to them." "Oh…but…does everyone have it? I mean, what's going to happen to the other people if only a few people have this…Innocence?" "Well, sadly, no, only a few people are chosen to wield the Innocence. We can only try our best to protect everyone. This place is the Black Order. Where all exorcist, the people we are compatible with Innocence, gather together and sent out on missions to collect Innocence to find who else is compatible with it and hopefully to gain another exorcist." "So…you're and exorcist…it must be hard on you. To fight such a war." "Yeah..it gets really tiring. But, with all my friends helping me, I really don't mind, but I'd rather not have this war at all. Well, enough about me, how about you Ankoku?" _'I don't know why but I have fun while talking to her.'_ Her eyes darkened a bit when I asked her, and I started to wonder if I said something wrong.

"I…was captured by the Earl and chained against the Egg…He said that I will be able to make the Akuma, stronger in every way and put me in here. He says…that my friends won't be able to come…because I was in his domain. And that; even if they do come, they'll be easily defeated by all the Akuma and his family guarding the ark. I don't even know how long I've been here…" I long got it into my head that the stupid key is needed for the cuffs, and silently listened to her story.

"Y'know , I just remembered, I travelled with my friends before I came here…they're called Sora, Donald and Goofy" I tried not to laugh at the name Goofy. Her eyes lit up as she started her story. " Hey Allen! Did you know that there are other worlds out there? I'm not supposed to be telling you this but, I have this urge to talk right now. Well anyways…" I sat there mesmerized as she told me all her adventures with her friends, how she had to pilot the Gummi Ship and battle Nobodies and Heartless. About the Organization XIII, and how the whole Organization came down and about Sora's Nobody, Roxas. She told me how at the end, she saw her family. Apparently she didn't have a family either and was adopted. Her family contains Terra, Aqua and Ventus. How they disappeared on her while she was younger and she made it a goal and the whole reason she joined with Sora looking for them. She lost control after the defeat of Xemnas because of all the Heartless surrounding the castle which reacted to the darkness inside her heart and attacked her family and friends. She was defeated and faded into the darkness. She also told me that Kingdom Hearts asked her before she completely faded if she had a wish and she told me that she wished that_** 'Everyone will be saved including the Organization if they wished for it with their hearts back'.**_She was about to tell me more of her amazing adventure but noticed that it was almost dawn and she told me to lock her up in the egg quickly. "I'll come back, I promise and then you can tell me more or you're adventures, alright?" I told her, eager to hear more of her adventure."It's a promise! You'll have to tell me about yours too!" I grinned back brightly as she waved as best as she could with cuffs around her wrists. "I'll help you find the special keys, okay?" I saw her nod and smile as I turned away from her ready to jump of the egg. "Oh Timcampy! I'm sorry! I forgot all about you! Let's go! We have to hurry if we don't want to get caught!" As soon as I jumped off the Egg, it started closing again. I heard a faint "See you tonight!" When the Egg closed, I heard the familiar click and rushed out of the science room and dashed to my room. Changing quickly once I was in my room, I sat down and was about to do my daily exercise when I gave a yawn. "Oh shoot. I woke up in the middle of the night didn't I?" I felt Tim rub his face against mine "Oh well. I can't wait for tonight!"

* * *

**A/N Shit. I think this is actually pretty good. Rawr. I even re-read it. Oh Gawd. I can't belive I wrote this. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please Review! I want to know what you think of my chapter writing, since I always write in script!**


	3. Bonds

**Another Side, Another Story**

**A/N Rawr, don't expect me to update everyday, I just really wanted to write something while I was at school and decided to write it down…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

"Ahahaha, so Allen, tell me the other story about when Sora was about to crash into that asteroid again! That was so funny!"

"But Lavi! I told that to you about 3 times now! We can't let anyone know about Ankoku!"

"Sigh…fine…But let's visit her again with Yuu-pon again! Even Yuu likes her company! The rarest of the rare! She's practically a goddess if she can become close to Yuu!"

Me and Lavi is walking down the hallway of the Black Order, going to the cafeteria to eat some lunch. Do you want to know why Lavi and Kanda knows about Ankoku? Well…

***Flash Back***

"Ne, Allen. You're sure happy today! Even with Two Spots following you around! Did something good happen?"

In the background if someone listened carefully, you can could hear a "How rude!"

"Oh it's nothing Lavi! I just met this person! She's just really interesting, that's all!"

"Oooohhh~ So it's a girl is it? Is she pretty? You've got to introduce me Allen!"

'Shoot. I screwed up. Now Lavi is going to follow me all day asking me about Ankoku…I don't think I'll be able to go back to see her again if it's like this! Lavi is stubborn and will follow me until I "introduce" her.'

"Well tell me about her! Every single detail!" Lavi coming closer to my face as I tried to eat my dango. "Uh…well…She has black hair down to her waist..and uh…black eyes. She looks about 15 and uh...looks kinda…how should I say this…not-of-this-world. Almost godly." _'Well duh. She isn't from this world it the first place!'_As I was about to keep talking, I glanced at Lavi only to see him right in front of my face. Giving a small squeak, I fell backward and off the bench. "Wh-what is it, Lavi?" "Hey Allen, can I meet her? She really does sound…different." "Uh…well…you see…she..uh…gotta go Lavi! Bye!" Quickly making my escape not before taking my dango with me and ran out the doors and into my room.

* * *

As I was walking over to the Akuma Egg, I couldn't help but fell that someone is following me. 'I hope it isn't Lavi…' As Timcampy came out of my right pocket, he once again unlocked the Egg, and again the Egg opened to reveal Ankoku. "Allen! Welcome back! I got soooo bored while you were gone!" She said as soon as I jumped on top of the Egg. She is still tied up with the chains and cuffs but she looks happy at least. "Ahaha! Sorry I took so long! I felt that someone was watching me as I made my way towards here. My friend, Lavi, really wanted to meet you and won't stop bothering and following me all day!" I said exasperatedly. "Oh…well, I don't mind if he wants to come along…as long as he won't tell anyone…then I guess it's fine!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, well, don't mind if I do then!" I turned around quickly only to see Lavi with his hands behind his back grinning. "Lavi!" I exclaimed "What are you doing here?!" I heard Lavi chuckle a bit."Well Allen, I really wanted to see this person who made you so happy! You became so gloomy after Two-Spots came to stalk you! Anyways, so this is the girl you were talking about Allen! She looks pretty! But I think I prefer taller girls. Sorry!" "Oh…uh…I made…Allen happy?" She looked curiously at me but looked back to Lavi a few moments later. I watched as Ankoku tried to figure out what to say._ 'I guess she is shy towards new people…' _"Okay then…Lavi this is Ankoku; Ankoku this is Lavi, one of the exorcists." She just nodded "Nice to meet you Lavi…uh..ehm…would you like to come over on the Egg? It seems awkward to talk from all the way across the room…uh..if you want to…" "Well! Don't mind if I do!" She watched Lavi a little cautiously as he jumped on the Egg beside me. "Well…Ankoku. Can you tell Lavi about your adventures? I'll help!"

***End of Flash Back***

And that's how Lavi met Ankoku. Now Lavi won't stop talking about her stories. I mean, being a soon-to-be Bookman, and just learned that there is other worlds out there, is a difficult thing to accept when you always recorded history but never knew such a big detail. Lavi can't tell anyone though. Ankoku said that if more people know about the Heartless and Nobodies, the bigger the chance of them coming to destroy this world. We can't let that happen. If the Earl figures out about the Heartless and Nobodies, and can find a way to control them, we won't stand a chance.

But, about how_**Kanda**_ knows about her is because…

*Flash Back*

" Uh…if you don't mind, can you guys get me some food? I'm kinda hungry…" Ankoku said shyly. "Course we don't mind! You being stuck here for so long, I bet you didn't eat for about a year!" Replied Lavi. "Me and Lavi will be going to the cafeteria to get some food. We'll be right back." I replied back to her.

"We have to be sneaky, Allen! It won't do if someone sees us!" Lavi said in a whisper. "Mmm" I replied back._ 'Déjà vu…I had to always sneak around when hiding from the people Master owes debts too…'_

**(Lavi POV)**

I watched a Allen became Emo Allen. I seriously care for his mental health. _'Poor Allen…'_

**(Kanda POV)**

'_I thought I heard Usagi and Moyashi talking around here…'_ I halted in my step and I put my hand on Mugen's hilt_'Singing? Is it an Akuma?...Wait…Japanese?'_

"_**kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni oyoida kokoro**_

_**kumo ga hakobu ashita ni hazunda koe**_

_**tsuki ga yureru kagami ni furueta kokoro**_

_**hoshi ga nagare koboreta yawarakai namida**_

_**suteki da ne**_

_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara**_

_**ikitai yo**_

_**KIMI no machi ie ude no naka**_

_**sono mune**_

_**karada azuke**_

_**yoi ni magire**_

_**yumemiru**_

_**kaze wa tomari kotoba wa yasashii maboroshi**_

_**kumo wa yabure ashita wa tooku no koe**_

_**tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo nagareta kokoro**_

_**hoshi ga yurete koboreta kakusenai namida**_

_**suteki da ne**_

_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara**_

_**ikitai yo**_

_**KIMI no machi ie ude no naka**_

_**sono kao**_

_**sotto furete**_

_**asa ni tokeru**_

_**yumemiru"**_

I was following the voice of the singing, and ended up at the science room. I cautiously peeked into the room, only to find what I supposed was the Akuma Egg, opened and in the middle was a black haired girl in quite a lot of black, singing the song I heard moments before; but for some odd reason, she was tied up with chains which held her down to a glass cross...I saw her look towards where I was. I quickly went back to my place behind the door.

"Allen? Lavi? Is that you?" I heard the girl speak. _'Che, she must be a damn good fighter if she can hear me from over here.' _I left from behind the door and walked into the dark room. I saw her eyes widen with surprise and quickly narrowed into cautiousness. _'Defiantly a fighter…or perhaps a sorceress. She wouldn't be able to hear me from all the way here and not let her guard down unlike other children.' _"Wh-who are you?" I heard her say in a shaky voice. "Are you an Akuma?" _'She knows about Akuma? Is she an exorcist? No…that can't be possible. If she is, Lavi would be talking about her and Lenalee would probably show her around.' _

I quickly made my way over to the Egg and jumped on it, unsheathing Mugen and pointing it towards her neck. "I can ask you the same thing." I smirked slightly, trying to get a reaction from her. At least that can tell me what or who I'm dealing with. "I-" She began shakily until the Moyashi and the Baka Usagi came from the door pushing a huge tray of food. "Kanda!" They both shouted at the same time._'I guess idiots can tell what other idiots are going to do'_ Becoming slightly amused._'Of course I'd never show it though.' _"What are you doing!? Get Mugen away from her!" I felt the Moyashi push Mugen away roughly and asking if the girl is okay. "OI! MOYASHI! Don't touch Mugen!" I replied to him. "Ah~ Yuu-pon! I didn't think we'll see you here! Ankoku-chan isn't an Akuma so no need to worry!" I heard the usagi speak behind me. "I told you not to call me that!" I said as I pointed Mugen at him. "Who is she anyways! Why is she in the Egg?!" And pointed Mugen back at her. "Well…uh..Ankoku, is it okay if Kanda knows? I'm pretty sure he won't tell anyone. And we can't really do anything about it now that he's seen you…so…" I heard the Moyashi speaking softly to her. The girl, Ankoku I guess, still looked a little frightened. _'Che. I guess I was wrong. She's still shaking after I pointed Mugen at her? How weak. And here I was hoping for a worthy opponent.' _I saw her glance at me and nod hesitantly back at Allen. "Well?" I said, annoyed because I seriously didn't understand what the hell is going on. "Explain now."

***End of Flash Back***

And after explaining to Kanda, telling him of her adventures _**again.**_We visit her everyday. Well, we try to at least. Bookman is getting suspicious because Lavi always leaves at night. Kanda just doesn't feel like it, but he occasionally drops by. And Link is STILL following me more than before! I guess he is also suspicious when he found out I wasn't in my room one day. We were listening to more stories from Ankoku and we had to tell her some too in exchange which took a long time.

"But y'know Allen; Even though Yuu doesn't seem to be going to visit her as much, he also comes almost everyday! He just doesn't want anyone to know about it I guess. I saw him visiting her when I was going to get something to drink. They looked like they were having fun! Well…as happy as Yuu can be!"

"Really? I thought they had this weird connection thing! Kanda doesn't insult her that much at all! He even seems nice!" I replied back to him. By that time, we we're already sitting down at the table we usually sit at. " So we visit again tonight?" "Well of course, Allen! It has been like this for over a month! Sadly, we still can't find the Keybladers that can free her though. I won-" "Lavi! Allen!" I turned around to see Lenalee coming towards us. "We'll talk later, okay?" I whispered to Lavi. I saw him nod and wave frantically to Lenalee. We promised to find the Keybladers to free Ankoku, but what will happen after? I hope this will be able to last. Visiting her has become a daily routine for Kanda, Lavi and I. What will happen if this routine is broken?

* * *

**A/N LOL This took 2 days. We have like…random test coming from our teachers. OH YEAH! KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 IS OUT! My mom said she'd buy it for me today, but she just said 'Can we but it on Thursday?' I didn't even bother to reply. Cause I know they'll be out of the game tomorrow. Sigh. Life sucks.**


	4. Chasers

**Another Side, Another Story**

**A/N Sigh…Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Allen! Come quick!" I ran towards Lavi, wondering what's wrong. "Lavi?" I saw him kneeling on the ground. It seems there 2 guys on the ground. I quickly kneeled beside Lavi. "Are they alright?" "Yeah, but they're unconscious." _'Who are they?'_I looked at Lavi, as he looked back at me. "Allen…I think-" "Ungh…where are we?" I looked back at the men in front of us. One of them has blond spikes and wears clothes with white on the left side and black on the right. His right shoulder has a brown, silver and gold piece of metal that covers almost his whole shoulder. _'Must be for protection' _I thought to myself. He has this odd shaped sign on the top half of his shirt and it seems he has armor under his shirt. He wears a black and white checkered wrist band on his right wrist. His shoes are a gold, black, gray, and red. "Ven? Where are we?" I looked at the other guy. He has brown hair that's spiked up like when I use Crowned Clown and wears a tight black shirt that covers his neck. He has red straps that criss-crossed over his chest and light brown pants that slightly flows. He has a dark blue eyes._'Hey…he's wearing that weird sign the other guy was wearing...are they in a group or something?' _

"Oh…who are you?" I saw the blond look at us with beautiful blue eyes shining with curiosity while the brunette looks about to murder us if we moved and inch _'Yeah right.'_ I thought to myself. _'More like a millimeter'_. "Uh….I'm Lavi! Nice to meet you! I found you guys lying on the ground here. Are you okay?" I heard Lavi ask. _'I should introduce myself…'_"And I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." The brunette still looked at us cautiously. "I'm Ventus; But you can call me Ven. And my friend that looks like he's going to kill you is Terra. Say 'Hi' Terra." I heard Ven tease Terra. "...Hi" "Good boy" I saw Terra glare playfully at Ven. _'I belive Terra and Kanda would be great friends...if Kanda actually tries to have friends.'_ "Uhm…anyways, do you happen to know where we are? We're not from around here." The blo- Ven, said. I saw him glance at Terra when he said he's not around here. "Oh…well. Right now, you're in the forest near the Black Order." I said. "Where do you live? We can help you get back to your home." Lavi said with his usual cheerful smile. "No it's okay. We ca- VEN! LOOK OUT! " I heard Terra speak before he yelled at Ven and pushed him away. We saw a flash of light which blinded us momentarily.

As I opened my eyes again, I saw Terra with this giant key in his hands while slashing at a black…thing with glowing yellow orbs. "Terra!" I heard Ven yell out and summon a key different than Terra's to his hand. I looked over to Lavi, unable to speak. Seeing Lavi staring at the 2 men with eyes widened in surprise, I looked back at the Terra and Ven only to notice they still had their keys out and is standing there in battle position looking around cautiously.

"Keyblade…" I heard Lavi whisper. I felt my eyes widen. _'Keyblade?! So does this mean...Heartless is invading our world!?' _I saw them lower their weapons and make the keyblades disappear. "Thank you, Terra. You saved me there." I saw Ven smile gratefully at Terra. "Hey, you saved me before too. And anyways…it's only normal, because we're friends." I heard Terra reply. "And anyways, you always need me saving you." "Not true!" I heard Ven retort back. I looked back at Lavi again. He looked like he's in deep in thought. "You're Keyblade Masters…" I saw Terra and Ven look at me with surprise. "You know about us? But-" "How?" Terra cut in as he stepped in front of Ven, as if waiting for us to attack him. "Well…" I saw Lavi go back to his normal Lavi self with his grin. "We kinda have your sister in our home…but she's kinda…choked up right now. And she told us we need the '_special keys' _to free her. Her name's Ankoku. Ring any bells?" I saw Ven jumping up and down in excitement. "Where!? Where is she?! Is she alright?!" Terra was just standing there smiling slightly but I saw worry in his eyes. "Take her to us…please. And explain. Why is she in your home?" He said sternly.

So while we were leading the way, we were going to explain to them when I heard a rustling. I stopped and looked around. "Terra~! Ven~! Where are you?~" I saw Terra and Ven run past me in a hurry. "Aqua?! We're over here!" I heard Terra yell around him. Soon out of the bushes, a girl with blue hair and blue eyes stumbled out of the bushes. She wears a black shirt that reaches to her neck and the familiar red straps criss-crossing her chest with the weird symbol on the middle of where the straps meet. _'There it is again…what does it mean?' _I wondered to myself. "Aqua! I've been wondering where you were!" I heard Ven speak to 'Aqua' " I just woke up. Where are we? Weren't we at the Crossroad? I though we died. Where's Xenahort?" "Slow down, Aqua. We don't know either. But let's follow Allen and Lavi. Ven and I were told that they have Dark at their home."_'Dark? Whose that?' _"Really?! Then come on! We can't keep our baby sister waiting!" Then we started the introductions and headed for the Black Order while doing some explaining.

Lavi and I were in front of the trio while they were talking behind us. "Lavi… How do you expect us to sneak into the Order with 3 people?" I saw Lavi stop in mid-step for a moment before resuming walking. "We'll just say that their Keybaldes are Innocence and sneak out like we used to with them, and go see Ankoku" "Nn." I nodded my head in agreement. _'Are things changing?'_

_**It's starting…**_

* * *

**A/N WHOOOT! DONE! Okay-dokey…When I got my EQAO results back, I saw my Writing grade was almost at the top. I was like 'I'm such a nerd…' Anyways. Review please.**


	5. The Black Order

**Another Side, Another Story**

**A/N Ah…Thanks for all those that reviewed. I guess I should start updating my other stories soon…anyways~ I decided to try doing Lavi's POV this chapter. Tra-chan told me to make more paragraphs so I did. Sorry if the past chapters are hard to read...I might fix it if I feel like it. Which won't be soon...I think**

**----------------------------------------------(LINE BREAK HATES ME)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lavi's POV**

"So this…'Earl' locked her up, huh?" Terra seethed. You could practically _hear _the hissing noises he's making. I glance over at the other 2. I saw their hands making a squeezing motion as if there is a neck in between the hands. "Uh…yeah…" Even if I'm gonna be Bookman, I can't help but be a little scared at their pissed off state. I mean seriously; you'd be scared to if you were here._ 'Holy crap. They look like they're gonna bloody murder someone and pretend nothing happened…more like laugh like a maniac and enjoy it while doing the bloody deed.'_

"So, your Ankoku's siblings? She's been talking about you a lot!" Aqua and Ven stops making their hand motions and faces me. "Yeah? Was she lonely? She gets lonely very easily…" I heard Aqua say._ 'So she's usually lonely…'_

"Really? She doesn't seem the type." I replied back as I stepped over a particularly large log. "Well…in the beginning, she was always alone. She just sat there, fighting the people who wanted to kill her." Terra said softly, looking distant. "But that was then and this is now, she's much more happier now."

"She usually just tells us of her adventures with her friends Sora, Goofy, Donald, Riku, Roxas and Xion. Now that I think about it, she never really talked about herself…" I heard Allen say while looking at the sky. "Hey, is that the Black Order?" I saw Aqua point at the huge tower on the cliff. "Oh yeah! We're home!" I cheered.

"Wait…how're we going to get up there? Climb?" I saw Ven with his eyes wide. "I can't do this. I will never, ever, never, be able to climb that!" "Oh, it's not that bad! I climbed it!" Allen said cheerfully. The three stared at him meyes wide.

"Whoot! Let's go Ven! Terra!" Aqua says as she dragged her 2 friends toward the Order. "Wait up! There's an easier way!" I exclaimed as I ran to catch up to them. "Come on, Allen! It'll be bad if they get lost!" "Coming!"

* * *

My eyes were wide as I watched the trio_ jump _to the top. "Holy crap…" Allen and I said in unison. They jumped from rock, to rock until they got to the top. "Uh…come on. Let's go open the door for them." I heard Allen say as he started to sprint to the underground tunnel which also led to the Black Order.

* * *

**Terra's POV**

"Hey guys. I don't think we should've done that. How are they going to catch up now? I said. "Good point. We'll just go to the door for now." I heard Aqua say as she put her hand on her chin. "…Wow~ It looks like the Palace of Dreams!...Except darker…and with creepy bat-eye things." I looked over at Ven. His eyes sparkled when taking in the sight. _'He's such a kid…'_ I thought to myself as we started to make our way toward the dark tower.

We stood in front of the Order which looms over us. We looked around. It's a habit. You can't help it when random Unbirths pop up right next to you!

"Well…what now?" I turned my head to look at Ven, while Aqua did the same. "I guess we wait. We don't know how to get it. From what Allen and Lavi told us, this place is very important so I doubt we can just waltz in freely." Says Aqua.

"Yeah." I nodded. We suddenly heard a voice. "Who are you?" it says. Startled, I summon my keyblade as Aqua and Ven do the same. "Oh? What's this? Innocence?" I hear from the seemingly empty space around us except for the multiple one-eyed bats. "Show yourself!" I hear Ven yell as he look around cautiously. "AH! Wait! Komui don't! They're our friends! Don't hurt them!" I hear Allen's frantic voice. "Let them in! They have Innocence!" "Oh! Why didn't you say so sooner?! Come in, come in! But go to the Gate Keeper first~!" I look around as the voice changed back to the first one we heard. Suddenly, a bright light flashed on us.

"EXAMINATION!" I almost screamed when the door suddenly leaned toward us with his eyes staring at us. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What's happening?!" I heard Ven scream in panic. Aqua just stood there as if afraid to move…then she just fell over. "OH MY GOD! TERRA! TERRA! THE THING KILLED AQUA!" Screamed Ven as he started to run in circles.

"EXAMINATION COMPLETE! OOOOOOOOOOPEN!" The ground rumbled as the massive door opened. "HOLY CRAP! EARTH QUAKE! OH MY GOD! WE'RE ON A CLIFF! WHAT IF THE CLIFF FALLS!? NUOOO! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"VEN! Calm down! Aqua's not dead! She just tripped…somehow and we're not going to die. Okay? Deep breath, now. Breathe in…breathe out. '_Geez. Ven sure is dramatic.'_

"Terra, Ven, Aqua!" I looked up to see Lavi and Allen running towards us. "Oh…I didn't see you come up. How'd you get up here so fast?" "There's an underground tunnel. We were gonna show you but you guys left before we could say anything." Says Allen. "Anyways!" I turned to Lavi. "How did you guys jump up the cliff! Are you ninjas too?!" "Ahahaha!" I heard Aqua and Ven behind me. "No, no. We just used our skill High Jump."(I think that's what it's called…) "Oh! Awesome! You've gotta teach me sometime!" "We'll think about it" I replied. "Well, come on! What are you waiting for?!" exclaimed a cheerful Lavi. "Welcome to our home, the Black Order!" Allen finished.

"…_**.Nii-san? Onee-san?"**_

* * *

**A/N Ok. Done! I just did a quick chapter. Just so you know (…catchy song…) I'm making this up while I go. So I'm not sure how this will end up. Like…I usually day-dream about the next chapters, but I also usually get to far ahead. I already planned out Ankoku's past, I already imagined her dialog and crap, the setting. I was going to make Ankoku Kanda's missing sister that got separated because the world got taken over by Heartless and then recovered again like Destiny Islands. Remember in like…episode 3-5 I think when there was a Lvl 2 Akuma? Kanda said something like. 'I can't die until I find him' or something? Well, I just replaced 'him' with Ankoku**


	6. The Second Trio

**Another Side Another Story**

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated so long! I was being really lazy lately and when I saw that everyday, at least 2 people will read this story, I decided I should update...So here ya go! It's a short chapter but at least it has plot develoment!**

* * *

**Ven's POV **

"Ven" Terra whispered in my ear "She's in that room. In that glowing oval. It's faint but my darkness is reacting to hers."

"Really…How'd she get in there?" I wondered out loud.

"And this is the lounge room, the cafeteria, the…." I heard Lenalee showing us the Black Order. "And the rooms are up on this floor. I will take you to your rooms now.

She showed us to our rooms that were thankfully right next to each other. "Thanks, Lenalee." As Aqua smiled at her.

We went into our rooms to look around and decided to meet in my room.

"That Komui guy is creepy. Did you see that Hevlaska thing? It was so weird! It looked like she was stabbing our Keyblade." Aqua complained.

We met Lenalee, Komui and Kanda just when we entered from the front doors. The guard door thingy still is scary. I mean, how would you like it if some random door starts shooting you with lights?! And staring right at you!? C-R-E-E-P-Y.

"Excuse me…" There was a knock and then Allen's head showed up from behind the door. "We decided on the plan and came to discuss with you." Allen came in followed by Lavi and Kanda.

"Oh. Come and sit down." I motioned them to sit on the ground since there isn't much room. "So what's the plan?" Asked Terra.

"We will go to the science room tonight and then you will be able to go and see Ankoku." Kanda said with his eyes closed, leaning against a wall.

"We will have to be careful now with so much people. We will come pick you up at around 11 to lead you the science room." Lavi informed "We have to make sure no one will be arou-" BOOM!

A big hole was made in the wall facing the outside. "Who's there?!" The three of us summoned our Keyblades. "Come out!"

-cough- "Sora! You crashed the ship again!" A smooth voice sounded in the smoke. "Sorry! I tripped!" Another voice. " You were on the other side of the ship! How can that happen!?" Another voice sounding similar to the second voice.

3 figures came out of the smoke and looked around. "Where are we?" The one with wild brown spiky hair said curiously. Who are you?"

"We can ask you the same thing. Who and why are you here!?" Terra accused. "We're sorry." A blond spiky haired kid came up…and looked exactly like me. "WOW!" We said at the same time. "Why do you look like me?" "How am I supposed to know?"

"Hey Ven. You never told us you had a twin!" I heard Lavi. "It's because I don't." "Well that's impossible. You look exactly alike!" This time Allen.

"I'm Riku. The stupid brunette over there is Sora and the blondie is Roxas." The silver haired said. "Hey!" 'Sora' and 'Roxas' retorted.

We dismissed our Keyblades but saw 'Riku's' eyes widen. "Keyblades?!" Sora and Roxas looked shocked too. "You're Keyblade Masters too?!" Exclaimed Sora "Wow! What a coincidence!" Said Roxas.

"Wait…you guys look familiar." Aqua said as she studied the other trio. " True…"  
replied Riku.

I inspected them for awhile and finally realized it.

"You…You're friends with Ankoku…you were there when '_that_' happened." I said slowly.

**-Flash-**

"_**Ankoku! Control yourself!" **_

_**-Flash-**_

"_**Take control of the darkness! Don't let it control you!**_

_**-Flash-**_

"_**Please…destroy me… I don't want…to hurt…anyone any-"**_

_**-Flash-**_

'_**You'll see her again…But…It all depends…If you have the determination to do so…'**_

I looked up at Aqua with wide eyes as they stared at the ground. I looked at the trio to see the same. They were all in a daze.

"You guys were with her when that happened." I said slowly. More to myself then the other trio.

**Kanda's POV**

'_I don't really understand this shit. But I know that Ankoku probably met the other three before. What happened before all this?_

* * *

**A/N Wai~ Sorry for the short chappie! I really don't know what to write exactly. I'm just making it up as I go on. So sorry it might be a little confusing. I also decided to put more spaces between the paragraphs so it is easier to read. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Getting Ready

**Another Side Another Story**

**A/N Sorry, doods! I'm like having writer's block right now. But I'm the kind that can still right something with a writer's block....so would it still be called writer's block? Well, right now, Tra-chan is in god-knows where, so I'm stuck with the Pringgy, and the 2 Prinny. Now nickname Stalker 1, Stalker 2 and Stalker 3. You can't get them to leave you alone. Seriously. So know without the other Prinny general, I have no inspirations. Like...doing random crap with your best friend gives me lots of inspiration. We had like...3 fanfiction ideas...we jsut never got to it...Well, enough of my ramblings, here's your short chapter.**

_Recap:_

"_You guys were with her when that happened." I said slowly. More to myself then the other trio._

_**Kanda's POV**_

'_I don't really understand this shit. But I know that Ankoku probably met the other three before. What happened before all this?_

_

* * *

_

**_Sora's POV_**

_''So…these people are Ankoku's siblings…'_ I thought to myself. _'It's so awkward right now…'_

"Uh..well…since we never got to finishing introducing ourselves, what're your names?" I asked the group in front of us.

Roxas' twin, replied with "Oh uh…well, I'm Ventus, the on my right is Terra, and Aqua is on the left…nice to meet you." Aqua and Terra just examines us closely.

"Heya! I'm Lavi, this shorty here is Allen and that scary samurai is Yuu-pon!" The redhead introduced with a sword pointed at his neck. "How much times do I have to tell you, baka-usagi?! Don't call me that!" Lavi just laughed it off. Now that I look carefully, Allen has snow white hair with a odd looking scar on his face. The guy with the sword just scares me. _'Hell-o, Sephiroth number 2.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well…" Riku steps in front of me, obviously knowing I'm feeling very uncomfortable right now. "Uh…where's Ankoku? The King said that we can find her here…" I saw Ventus, Aqua and Terra flinch and glared at us.

"Why is the King looking for Ankoku?!" exclaimed Aqua." If he's gonna hurt her, he'll have to kill us first!" Terra and Ventus looked ready to summon their Keyblades, standing in battle positions. The other 3 at the back seemed more alert right now and seemed quite confused.

"We just want to make sure she is okay. You should know that after that incident, she went missing." Roxas said standing next to me.

"But why would the King want to look for her too?" Said Ventus calmly. I replied. "He's worried that she might go out of control and accidently destroy or harm a world again."

"She never meant to do that!" Aqua argued. "She had no control over the darkness at that time! She was too inexperienced! She didn't stand a chance! You can't blame her for it!"

"We never blamed her." Riku said slowly, trying to calm the Aqua and Terra down. "We just want to know what happened after that happened. The king told us that without her, all the worlds would be in danger again."

"Guys. Can you please explain what's going on right now? We've been standing here for over an hour watching you to bicker about something that we don't know about. We have to be quiet. Someone might find out about Ankoku if you guys keep screaming like this." Said Lavi in a stern voice.

"Sorry…" Ven mumbled. "We got carried away…" Ven looked away, guiltily.

"So Ankoku is here right now?!" I exclaimed, excited. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"We can't, brat. If you were listening, we have to wait until night. We'll get caught if we don't. The other stupid pieces of trash doesn't know about the girl." Said 'Yuu-pon' 'What a weird name." I thought to myself.

"Sorry, Yuu-pon! I got excited." I said cheerfully at the swordsman. And then I found myself in this position…"Don't…call…me…that…" Kanda said through his teeth as his sword was right at my neck. "Sorry…" I squeak out.

Roxas and Riku just looked at us shocked. "Sora!" They said at the same time.

"Uh…Don't call Kanda that, he doesn't like it…at all." Allen said with an apologetic smile.

"Uh yeah…" I replied back, happy that I saw still breathing.

"Well!" Aqua said. "Let's get ready to greet our little sister!"

* * *

**Omake**

**Allen: Hey guys…**

**Lavi: Yeah Allen?**

**Allen: How can the people not notice a spaceship crashing into the base? I mean, it's gotta be pretty loud.**

**Lavi: Allen, Allen, Allen... The spaceship is made out of Gummi!**

***Lavi walks away, with Allen just standing there.***

**Allen: Wait, what?!**

**A/N Yey~ My first omake!...I think anyways, feel free to email me, uh...it's in my profile. I'll be happy to chat with you guys!**


	8. We Meet Once Again

**Another Side, Another Story**

**A/N Sorry for not updating in awhile, I kinda just went blank for this story, and thought about canceling this, but I suppose I can give this story a few more chapters before I decide whether to continue it or not. I dun own anything.**

* * *

**Ankoku's POV**

_This song…_Slowly, I opened my eyes. _Te…rra?_ Lifting my head, I looked around my white prison. Nothing. Nothing but white. Only seeing the silver chains bounding me here and my hair. Another song entered my head. _This is…Aqua?_ My eyes opened wider. My lips pulling into a smile. _This is..! _

**Ventus' POV**

Suddenly, Terra and Aqua looked up and looked around. Confused, I started to look around also.

'Uh, guys? What's-'

…_Ventus! _I started to look around frantically. Seeing nothing but the huge rocks that make up the Black Order.

"Ven." Aqua and Terra looked at me seriously, "Did you hear that?"

I slowly nodded my head, eyes darting around hopping to have at least a glimpse of my younger sister.

"Hey! Don't space out!" Lavi whispered. Allen waved at us to hurry up and Roxas, Sora and Riku were in front of us whispering to each other. Kanda was nowhere to be seen._ Maybe he went ahead…_

"Coming!"

**Terra POV**

I looked at the huge door that I saw when having the tour of the Order. _Darkness… _I pushed the door slightly, only making a small creaking noise. Ventus and Sora trying to look over my shoulder. Aqua looked just about to kick the door down and murder anyone who got in her way.

Having a sudden feeling in my stomach, I opened the door. I heard gasps surround me.

**Aqua POV**

I gasped in surprise. A huge glowing egg was put in the middle of the room. I sprinted up to it. _'Aqua!' _I looked around. _'Ankoku?!' Where are you?!' _Hearing footsteps next to me, I turned my head and looked at Allen.

"Here. I'll open it" I took a few steps back and watched in amazement as the egg's shell opened into 4 pieces.

**Roxas POV**

"Lilith!" I screamed as I saw her chained to a glass cross. Instantly, Terra pointed his Keyblade to my neck. "How do you know her real name?!" He shouted angrily.

"Terra! Please don't hurt Roxas!" All of us turned around to see the girl now known as Lilith looking at us with a panicked expression.

**Sora POV**

**"**Oh my gosh!" I ran up to Roxas. "Are you okay?!" Roxas nodded and gave me a small smile "I'm alright. No need to worry." I glanced up again. Terra, Aqua and Ventus were already talking to Anko-uh…Lilth. Riku ran past me and joined them.

"I'm so glad to see that everyone is alright!" Came Lilith's melodic voice. "What are you talking about?!" Roxas dragged me behind him as he ran up to her. "You're the one who is chained up!"

**Riku POV**

"Are you alright?" I asked. "And these cuffs. They need to be opened with the Keyblades right?" Lilith nodded. "I'm alright. Thank you for asking and yes, you do need to use the Keyblade. I would've done it myself but…as you can see, I cant really move…" She smiled sheepishly.

I met all the Keyblade users eyes and nodded to each of them. I summoned Way To Dawn and pointed to the cuff on her left wrist. The similar light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and the familiar click resounded in the room.

"Nothing happened." Terra took a look at the hand cuff I just unlocked. "Yeah" Roxas looked at the cuff too. "I wonder why it won't work."

"Geez guys!" We all looked a Sora. "Don't you play video games?! Teamwork! We need teamwork! Everyone unlock a cuff at the same time!" Let's just say there was an awkward silence.

"You're a genius!" Ventus exclaimed. "Come on! Let's give it a try." Terra just nodded and Aqua looked at Lavi.

"Oh right. You guys are here." Aqua saw Kanda was leaning against a wall. Lavi is looking at Riku's Keyblade in wonder. Allen is checking if Lilith is alright. "Ooops. We forgot."

"Guys! Come one!" Ventus and Sora said in unison. Everyone (with Keyblades of course) summoned their Keyblade and pointed to a cuff. "Uh…hey. This isn't gonna hurt, right?" Lilith asked worriedly. "Never know until we try" Terra mumbled.

Normal POV

"On 3!" Sora exclaimed "1…2…" Everyone aimed and shouted "3!" A bright light shot out of everyone's Keyblade and filled the room. If anyone was looking at the door which led to where the egg is now, they would've been clenching their eyes shut and rolling on the floor.

"Uwah!" Lilith fell as the chains were released from her body. Luckily Aqua, Terra and Ventus caught her from falling. Standing up slowly, Lilith was bombarded with questions. Kanda finally left his spot on the wall and walked over.

Suddenly, the Egg lost its glow and the room became pitch black. Sora and Ventus letting out a squeak of surprise at the sudden darkness. "Ho crap." Ventus started. "That scared me." Terra looked a Ventus in disbelief. "You fight Unbirths, Heartless and Nobodies, but you let that scare you?" Ventus just pouted and tried to retort back but failing miserably.

"Hey! I hear footsteps coming this way! We need to get out of here!" Kanda warned. Allen and Lavi looked around for an exit. "Crap!" Allen cursed. There's no way out!"

The footsteps got louder. Everyone started to panic now. "Euhm….Ehhh~!" Lilth moaned. "I…I'll try opening a Dark Corridor. I…I think I have enough power to create one." Roxas shook his head and opened one himself. "Don't. We won't know what would happen if your power goes out of control again." Panicking at Lilth's guilt-ridden face, and the death glares from her older siblings, he stuttered out a "Not that we're-I'm blaming you! Not at all!" Waving his arms in front of him while doing so.

"Hurry up! We need to get out of here!" Sora exclaimed! The door opened a little more and soon you can see a hand pushing the door open. (I feel like I'm writing a horror scene right now O.O)

Komui peeked through the door with his night cap replacing his usual beret and night gown (Y'know like…guy dresses… pajama things. Well uh something like that.) "Hmm?" Komui looked around in confusion. Nobody (Pardon the pun XD) was in the room "I swear I heard something here. Meh. Whatever." And went back to his room. In his tired state. He never realized the Egg lost its once beautiful glow. Or that the Egg was split into 4 parts.

* * *

**A/N DONE! Yes! I'll update as soon as I can since I can feel the ideas poppin! Oh..uh heres an omake.**

**Omake**

"**Holy shit!" Sora breathed out climbing from under a desk. "I was so scared I wasn't breathing!" **

"**Wow Sora! Did you just swear?!" Riku asked in amazement climbing from the desk next to Sora's and Roxas coming out from under the desk next to Riku. **

**Lavi moved from his position as a statue, Kanda stopped pretending to be a wall. Allen deactivated Crowned Clown and stopped being a carpet. **

**"That was close." Allen and Lavi sweatdropped. "Yeah." **

**Lilith came from behind the curtain along with her siblings. "I'm sorry!" Ventus and Lilith apologized. "We tripped!"**

"**So basically, it was a domino effect. While Roxas was about to enter the Corridor, Ventus tripped and because he was supporting Lilith she tripped and caused everyone between them and Roxas to trip. Without anytime we all hid behind something or became something in the room." Lavi explained.**


	9. Why

**Our Promise**

**A/N I didn't know this was actually quite popular o.o I was thinking about giving this story up too! Well, for your sakes, I'll continue~ I just need some spark of inspiration…and then it'll be a lot easier to continue :3 Enjoy this chapter until then!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"How did you trip on flat ground, Ven?" Terra asked with an expression of disbelief. "It was not flat! There was…a pen! Yeah…a pen…on the ground…." Ven muttered, embarrassed

"What are you guys gonna do now?" Everyone turned to face Kanda.

"We need to take Lilith back to the King." Sore explained. The three siblings argued back. "Keep your hands off her! The King that too!" They argued back and forth…

Lavi turned to Lilith while the Keyblade Masters were distracted. "So…why'd you hide your name?" Lavi asked curiously. "Terra said that…there are people that are able to harm you if they know your name….so, when they found out…who I am, they decided that…it'd be best if I have a fake name." Lilith said in a depressed tone.

This time it was Allen's turn to ask questions. "Are people after you? There must be a reason to why you have a fake names and scary siblings." Allen glanced at the 'scary' siblings which were now waving their Keybaldes at the other trio.

"Ah, well. Y'know the usual, why random people tries to kidnap, kill someone. It's either you did something bad, is disrupting their plans, you have some value to the enemy, or you have this special power that can either save or destroy the world. Sadly, I'm all four." Lilith said offhandedly, waving a hand as if this was normal.

Lavi, Kanda and Allen shared a glance and looked back at the girl.

"Must be harsh…" Allen said, not sure what to say next. "Kinda reminds me of us. The few selected people to save the world and such." Lilith and Lavi nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N I seriously can't think of anything! It's so different than my previous chapters where the chapters are like…1.5k words long D: Anyways, right now, I'm either thinking about making them stay in this world and all the fights will be here. Or Terra, Ven, Aqua, Sora, Roxas and Riku leave this world and..uh yeah. So it's either that or something. So give me your opinons and I'll try to update once or two more times before this Summer ends. I might update on my birthday or…uh something. Thanks for still reading xD**


End file.
